


Persuasive Argument

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus presents his best argument.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Persuasive Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Severus presents his best argument.

Title: Persuasive Argument  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #205: What have you done?  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus presents his best argument.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Persuasive Argument

~

Severus appeared calm as the Wizengamot chamber buzzed. Remus waited nervously beside him.

Their deliberations complete, the Wizengamot reconvened. Everyone stared at the petitioners.

The chief inquisitor sneered. “You contend that Remus Lupin is as human as the rest of us?”

Severus nodded. “I do.”

“And your evidence?” she snapped.

“He requires a monthly potion to function. You require a daily potion.” He eyed her mug of tea.

“It’s not the same.” The woman’s hand began shaking. “What have you done?”

Severus smirked. “I removed the caffeine from your tea. Shall we see how well you function?”

Remus was acquitted.

~


End file.
